Heretofore, a vehicle using a motor as a power source has been developed, and a battery for driving the motor is installed in the vehicle. Since it is necessary to charge the battery every time when the remaining amount of the battery decreased, a connection unit for connecting the battery to charging equipment is installed in the vehicle. In the vehicle, an openable/closable cover member covering the connection unit is installed, and the cover member is set at closed position such that the connection unit is covered by the cover member when the charging is not performed. The charging of the battery is performed by exclusive charging equipment at home parking place of the vehicle or at a stand for charging, and the vehicle is sometimes left in a state where the charging equipment is connected. However, long time leaving causes theft of the charging equipment or mischief.
Therefore, a countermeasure for preventing theft of the charging equipment is necessary. As the countermeasure, for example, it is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-076599 that a cover of a charging port is mounted on a lid in a state where opening portion of the charging port of a vehicle is opened and the lid is closed with the cover for the charging port such that the opening portion is closed and mischief in the inner part is prevented during long time charging. It is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-318004 that a charging lid for closing paddle insertion portion is configured to be automatically opened and closed by an actuator, and a controller installed in a vehicle makes the paddle to be near the charging port such that the charging lid opens when a transmission is at parking position and an ignition switch is turned off.